Without You
by LittleMaggie
Summary: Harry has made one too many mistakes, and Hermione is on the brink of an important decision. H/Hr, pretty fluffy. Cleverly written... see if you figure something out before the end...


****

Author's Note: This is a Mariah Carey song but it was originally sung by some man that I don't know the name of, sorry sir, this is for you. Anyhow, I do not own the song nor do I own Harry Potter. What I do own is my little plot here…

****

Without You

__

Well, I can't forget this evening  
And your face when you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes

Harry looked up, startled, as Hermione suddenly grew stiff and rigid. He traced his finger across the rim of the wineglass before him, the red liquid inside the lifeblood of years of effort and fermentation. He kept his eyes lowered as he repeated: " I can't, Hermione. We have to cancel the wedding."

Tears blurred her eyes and she looked away fiercely, the stunning sequins of her dress catching a ripple of light before a curtain of dark hair fell across her bodice. " Harry, this is the third time… the _third time_."

He sighed, slowly, his finger tracing the rim quicker, skidding the curves recklessly. " I can't control when the Ministry needs me. Ever since Lucius Malfoy mysteriously vanished with his entire family, my schedule's been jam-packed."

" _Harry_." She hissed slowly through her teeth, her white teeth sharp contrast against the red of her lipstick as she parted her lips to continue: " We sent invitations – three hundred of them. I have the ballroom rented and a mass time set at the chapel."

" I'm sorry." He whispered.

" You're sorry?" Hermione stood up, finally. " I'm sorry I ever thought you loved me." She was turning away from him, the glistening trail of a tear on her cheek catching the candlelight.

" I _do _love you!" Harry shouted. He jumped up as well, his hands reaching out to her. " Hermione, it's _not_ my fault."

" It's never your fault." She said. " Why didn't you quit your job at the ministry and get a life? Wait, I forget… the Ministry _is_ your life."

" That is _not_ true!" Harry blurted out, weakly.

" Two times I've been left waiting at the alter because _you…" _She jabbed at his chest with her finger. " … had a _job_. Ironically enough, you never told me in forewarning, so I believe you when you said it was a last-minute thing."

" It _was_ a last minute thing!"

" But now, you found out a long time beforehand, and you tell me _now_? The day before our wedding?" Her voice rose to a shrill cry. " How could you do this to me, Harry?" Her face flowed with tears.

" Hermione! I thought I'd be able to change the date of the court hearing, but they need me to be there. I'm a _witness_ this time, Hermione, against Lucius, and if I don't testify, he'll slip away with a year or two sentence. He deserves _life_ after what he did." Harry's face darkened.

Hermione shook her head. " I'm just so tired, Harry. Three times is two too many. I don't want to go through a fourth one." She turned her back to him, her back quivering as she sobbed.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder, attempting an awkward embrace, but she slapped his hand off. " Don't touch me! Ever again!" Hermione sobbed.

" I love you!" Harry whispered.

" Maybe you should have thought of that before you took up this case." Hermione stormed out of the room, grabbing her purse along the way and slammed the door emphatically. 

__

  
You always smile, but in your eyes

your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows

Harry closed his eyes and laid in the darkness of his bedroom, staring up at the black-painted ceiling with white and gold stars painted on. Hermione had bought buckets of paint and they spent a whole day painting the ceilings in the two bedrooms. This was going to be their house once they married. Harry was to carry her in his arms through the doorway and into a new life. The stars jeered at him now, their merry colors proclaiming boastfully of happier times.

He turned and yanked his glasses off his nose, placing them down on the end table by the bed. He checked the little Wizard-Clock on the nightstand and saw the digits **12:05 am** formed by glowing fireflies inside a little glass panel. It was, of course, an illusion created by a crafty spell.

" I'm sorry…" He whispered into his pillow, as he finally allowed the repressed tears to come. Inside, he was thinking:Tomorrow's the wedding – how can I possibly show up at court and make a case if I'm broken in two emotionally?

__

Well, I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
I had you once, but then I let you go

The next morning, Harry woke up and began to dress. He put on a nice suit – he had quite a case to present today. Adjusting his tie, he glanced in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot but a quick spell eliminated the puffy, red effect. His hair, unruly as always, gave in and became a shade on the manageable side, sensing he was in a sour enough mood to forget the ordinarily gentle use of a comb.

He then rushed through the house and found it – the small black case that held the proof and evidence. His stomach quivered as he held it tightly in his hands. He took a deep breath to clear his mind and then Apparated to his destination.

__

  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
What you should know

I can't live, if living is without you  


Once out on the street, he paused at a store to buy some accessories that could make it easier to make his case. Then, he sat down briefly in front of a café and whipped out a notebook and began to jot things down to keep his feelings fresh in his mind. The paper filled with words that he knew were convincing in themselves. Feeling quite proud of himself, he tucked the paper into his front breast pocket. Shifting the black box filled with evidence to the other hand, he looked around the park he was situated in.

__

I can't live, I can't give anymore  
I can't live, if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore

Then, suddenly, he saw her – Hermione. She was reclined on a bench and was reading a novel. Harry knew her routine well by now, he knew where she would be at what time. He stood up and headed towards her, his mind still humming with the words to present his case, but also now filled with worry and anxiety.

" Hermione." He whispered, finally, as he neared her.

She glanced up and suddenly looked ready to leave, but Harry shook his head and whispered: "Please…" Then, he pulled out the accessory from behind his back – a lovely single red rose bound with a gorgeous red ribbon, a small but solemn statement.

Hermione's cheeks flushed and she looked ready to cry. " I…" She began.

" Wait." He knelt in front of her and then took out the evidence, popping open the black box and revealing the two bound rings inside. " Will you marry me, tonight?"

Her eyes shimmered with tears. " But… but your important case…"

" My important case…" Harry whispered, " Is this…" And he pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to her, with the poem in it.

__

Well, I can't forget this evening  
And your face when you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile, but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows

I can't live, if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore  
I can't live, if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore

I can't live, if living is without you.

" Harry… Harry, I will…"

Author's Note: Get it? Well, review. Thank you and much love. Hope this made you feel fluffy. 


End file.
